the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
The a night of the Werelion
The Night of the Werelion is the seventeenth episode of the Lion guard: New Beginning. Synopsis After watching a scary movie, Mhina becomes terrified of Moahtu by thinking she is a "Werelion" and picturing her as one. Summary transcript (The episode opens with a shot of a movie theater at night. Inside of the cave, Mhina is making popcorn and gathering snacks. He is preparing for a movie night.) Mhina: Almost done. I can't wait to watch the new movie that just came out on video! Jatau: What movie are we watching tonight? Mhina: We are watching the latest horror film from "The Curse of the Werelion"! I hear that this movie is supposed to be incredibly scary. (Mhina and Jatau went to go sit down at the seets.) Mhina: Oh boy, here we go! Ready for some spooks, Jatau? Jatau: yep (The movie starts as Mhina eats his popcorn. He watches the film as dialogue and whimsical, romantic music can be heard.) Male Actor: It sure is a beautiful night outside, isn't it, dear? Female Actor: You said it, husband. I'm so glad I could spend my time with you alone. Male Actor: Yep, just you, me and the lovely view with a bright full moon to go with. (Suspenseful music emerges from the screen.) Male Actor: (gasps) Urgh... Female Actor: Darling? Is there something wrong? (Mhina begins to have an uncomfortable and skittish look on his face.) Male Actor: Nothing dear, I... just... oooooohhhh... Female Actor: Darling? Male Actor: (starts making lion growls as clothes ripping can be heard) Female Actor: Wh... wha...?! Male Actor: Rrrrrrrooooooaaaaarrrr!!!! Female Actor: (screams) Mhina: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (falls on his back, then gets back up) Awesome! Keep it coming, movie! (continues eating his popcorn) (The episode pans to Mjins in his bed, panting and whimpering. He looks traumatized after watching the movie.) Mhina: It's okay. Just take your mind off of the frightening imagery and get some rest. (Mhina goes to sleep, but he immediately begins to flinch and toss and turn on his bed as a lion growl can be heard. Apparently, he is having nightmares about the movie.) Mhina: No... no, no... stay back... I'm warning you... (opens his eyes wide and screams) (The screen fades to black and then cuts to a view of Mhima's cave in the morning. The shot cuts inside to reveal Mhina looking drowsy.) Mhina: (sighs) That was the worst night's sleep I've ever witnessed. (The shot goes to Mhina's cave as Mhina walks out.) Mhina: See you later, Jatau. I'm going over to the pride lands to hsng out with Mohatu. (The episode fades to a view of pride rock. The camera cuts to mohatu trying to catch fish from a pond.) Mohatu: Ha ha ha ha ha. (slaps her paw inside of the lake as a fish jumps out) Ooh, almost had it. (attempts to slap her paw again, but ends up falling into the p Lake) Whoa, oof. (spits water out of her mouth) Ha ha ha ha! (Mhina can be seen walking up a hill. Mohatu turns to notice him.) Mohatu: Mhina! (walks up to Mhina) Hey, Mhina. Are you ready for... wait, are you okay? Mhina: (slurred speech) Mohatu: Oh. Rough night's sleep? What happened? Mhina: (slurred speech) Mohatu: Come on, Mhina. Just tell me. Did you have a bad dream last night? (Mohatu's words echo as Mhina suddenly goes from extremely tired to wide awake. The camera cuts to a view through the eyes of Mhina. The background glitches out to a windy night setting with a full moon, which is assumed to be a hallucination. The echo gets louder as the camera zooms into Mhina's eyes, then goes back to the normal world.) Mhina: (screams) The monster is coming! (runs off) Mohatu: Monster?! Where?! (notices that Mhina is gone) Huh? Mhina? Where did you go? Oh well, guess he's not ready yet. (The episode pans to Mhina eating some fish.) Mohatu: (walks in) Hey, Mhina! Mhina: (exclaims, then bumps his face onto a rock) Oof! Mohatu: Mhina, I am so, so sorry! Are you alright? Mhina: It's okay. I'm fine. Mohatu: Oh, whew. Good. So how your day been? Mhina: (turns around to Mhoatu's position, he then pauses at the sight of her presence) Mohatu: mhina? What's wrong? (The background glitches out into mhina's hallucination. The full moon shines from behind the clouds onto mohatu.) Illusion mohatu: What's wrong, mhina? (notices the full moon) Huh? (gasps, then strains) Mhina: Oh no... (Mina depicts the illusion of mohatu undergoing a Werelion transformation. Mohatu's back stretches to half the size of a hunch, claws emerge from her paws, her teeth grow sharp and her eyes are glowing red with vertical pupils. The mohatu illusion lets out a ferocious lion growl.) Mhina: (screams as the background goes back to the normal world) Werelion! (runs off) Mohatu: Mhina? Oh, why did he run away? (The episode goes to a shot of Mohatu at the land of dinosuars, waiting for Mhina.) Mohatu: Where is Mhina? He said he would be here. (looks around for mhina, until she sees him) Oh, there he is. Hey Mhina! Mhina: Werelion... could be... anywhere... must... watch out... Mohatu: Hi Mhina! Mhina: (looks at mohatu again, only to go back to his hallucination of her as a Werelion) NO!!! (runs off, screaming) It found me! Mohatu: Aw come on. Mhina, come back! (goes running after Mhina) (The background glitches back to Mhina's hallucination. Mhina continues running as he pants.) Mhina: Is it chasing me? (looks back) (The Werelion mohatu illusion can be seen running towards the camera. It growls and roars ferociously as it gets closer. The shot goes back to Mhina running.) Mhina: (screams) I don't want to become lion food! (pants as he starts sprinting) Illusion Mhohatu: (growls) (The background goes back to the normal world as the scene pans to Darahani sleeping.) Mhina: DARAHANI!!! Darahani: (waking up from mhina's cry) Huh? Who said that? Mhina: Darahani, you got to help me! There's a vicious lion monster on the loose... AND IT'S AFTER ME!!! Darahani: lion monster?! (Darahani looks around and doesn't notice anything.) Darahani: Uh, I don't see any lion monster around here, Mhina. Must be your imagination. Mhina: There it is! (screams as he runs out of the screen to the right) Mhohatu: (comes running from the left side of the screen) Mhina, wait! Why are you running away from me?! Darahani: Hi, a mohatu! I guess they're just to playing pretend again, huh? (The episode pans to a view of Pride Rock. The background is normal for a second, but then glitches to Mhina's hallucination. Mhina can be seen running.) Mhina: I need to find some shelter. But where? (hears the Werecat Mohatu's growl) I need to hurry! (Mhina continues running around while "looking for shelter". The Werelion illusion suddenly swoops right in front of Mhina, who scoots to a halt and turns the opposite direction he was running from, screaming. The background turns normal when the shot goes to Mohatu.) Mohatu: What's gotten into you today, Mhina? I want to know! Just wait for me! (As soon as Mohstu starts running after Mhina, the background goes back to the hallucination world. Mhina is still running. He spots cave next to pride rock.) Mhina: Pride Rock! (Mhina runs towards pride rock and the mohatu illusion can be seen approaching Mhina slowly. Mhina exclaims in fear as he presses himself against the rock, shivering and sweating.) Illusion Mohatu: (growls) (The background cuts to the normal world. Mohatu is walking towards Mhina.) Mohatu: Oh thank goodness, Mhina. Just stay right there, okay? We can talk this over. (Hallucination world) Illusion mohatu: (growls as it gets closer to mhina) Mhina: Please! Don't come any closer! (Normal world) Mohatu: It's me, mohatu! Don't you recognize me? (Hallucination world) Illusion Mohatu: (growling) Mhina: I'm warning you! I don't taste good! (The Werecat illusion gets very close to Mhina, then the shot goes to the normal world. Mohatu puts her front paws on Mhina. In the hallucination world, Werecat Mohatu is pouncing on Mhina.) Illusion Mohatu: (growling) Mhina: (panicking) Aah! No! No! I don't want to die! (SpongeBob gets so petrified that he curls himself up into a ball.) Mhina: Please... go away... don't eat me... (The shot goes back to the normal world. Mhina is now shivering in fear and looks extremely traumatized. Mohatu becomes worried.) Mohatu: Oh. I have to get help. There's something seriously wrong with Mhina. I'll go tell Mom and Dad! They'll know what to do. (The scene shows Mohatu running an opposite route into Pride Rock. The episode pans to Mohatu in the royal den. She approaches Jasiri and Kion.) Kion: Hello, Mohatu. What brings you here? Mohatu: Mom, Dad, I want to talk to you about something. Jasiri: What's the matter, mohatu? You look like you're having a miserable day. Mohatu: I am, and for a good reason, too. It has to do with Mhina. Kion: What's your concern for him? Mohatu: Well, ever since this morning, he's been acting strange. I mean, every time he sees me now, he panics and runs away from me. Jasiri: So in other words, he's acting like he's afraid of you? Mohatu: Yes. Apparently so. I don't know what to do. Kion: We must resolve this conflict at once. There's obviously something bothering him. We'll make sure he will overcome his fears and make it up to you. Mohatu: Thanks, Mom and Dad. Kion: Come on, let's go talk this over with Mhina. (The episode pans to Mohatu, Kion and Jasiri walking to the bottom of pride rock where Mhina is still cowering and curled up. Kion and Jasiri walk up to him.) Kion: Mhina. Mhina: (screams, then passes out for a few seconds) Jasiri: Mhina, wake up. Mhina: (groans) My head. Oh, Kion, Jasiri, what are you two doing here? Kion: We need to talk, mhins. Mohatu is worried sick about you. Mhina: Mohatu? Jasiri: Yes. She told us that you have been panicking every time she was in your presence. Is that true? Mhina: Uh... well, uh... not exactly... Kion: "Not exactly"? That's not a good answer. Mhina: I... I don't... really know... what to say... Jasiri: Very well then. I guess we'll have to settle this the hard way. Kion: We want you to go walk up to mohatu and apologize. Jasiri: And don't forget to explain why you've been behaving so oddly around her. Mhina: Okay... (Mhina walks up to Mohatu and shivers.) Kion: Don't blow this, mhina. (Mhina continues shaking in fear at the sight of mohatu. The background partially glitches to the hallucination for a few seconds, before it stops. Mhina is still shaking in fear for two seconds. He finally snaps and confesses.) Mhina: Okay! I confess! It was all in my head! (bursts into tears) Oh mohatu, I... I... I didn't mean for it to come to this! (crying) Mohatu: What do you mean? Mhina: (sniffs) I was watching a scary movie last night called "The Curse of the Werelion"... and the movie was so terrifying that it caused me to have nightmares about monster lions... and picture you as one! (crying) (Janja's Clan are watching Mhina bawling.) Janja: Gee, that lyena twerp is such a hot mess. Nne: You got that right. Mhina: There, I said it. I'm sorry I was scared to death of you today, mohatu! Oh, please forgive me! (wailing) Kion: Mhina! Mhina, calm down. (Mhina's crying calms down for a bit.) Mohatu: It's okay, Mhina. I forgive you. Mhins: (sniffs) You do? Mohatu: Yeah, you didn't mean to be a jerk to me. Your imagination was just getting to you. Jasiri: Mohatu's right. You can't let something that isn't real influence you to act different than how you usually would. You must always know the difference between fantasy and reality. Kion: This "scary movie" you watched last night, Mhina, everything in it was fake. Werelions do not exist. Mhina: They don't? Jasiri: Exactly. Think you've finally settled this with mohatu? Mhina: Yep! Mohatu: Thank you, mhina. Kion: I'm glad you two finally made it up to each other. Jasiri: Now that's what we call forgiveness. (The shot goes to Mhina and Mohatu walking to the river.) Mohatu: Hey Mhina. Mhina: Yeah? Mohatu: What did I look like as a Werelion? Mhina: Oooh, you were scary! You were big and you had claws and sharp teeth. Mohatu: Gee, guess that was one heck of an illusion, huh? Mhina: Yeah, but that's all behind us now. Besides, there's no way something like this could happen again. (Janja's Clan suddenly jump out in front of Mohatu and Mhina, wearing makeup that makes them look like monstrous Hyenas. They made themselves look like they have red eyes, long fangs, claws and scruffy fur.) Mhina: (makes a legitimate scream but doesn't show a scared expression, then laughs) Good one, guys! Very priceless. Nice makeup, by the way! (Mhina and Mohatu walk away laughing as the Janja's Clan take their makeup off. They are frustrated that Mhina was not actually terrified.) Cheezi: Guess it didn't work, huh? Chungu: Ooh, I thought he'd have it. Janja: Yeah, says you... (The episode closes.) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes